365 Days: Harry Potter
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: AU! The wizards have to live one year as a Muggle, unable to use ANY magic at all. 365 journal entries detailing their life as a non-magical human. Short chapters at first, WILL GET LONGER! Review, please!


**_CHAPTER ONE: DRACO MALFOY_**

Draco looked at the letter in disbelief. According to it, he was supposed to live as a muggle for one whole year! One year without the use of anything magical! No house elves, no Quidditch, hell, he wasn't even allowed to take his wand with him! To make it worse, there was no signature at the end of the letter, so he had no way of knowing who sent him the letter, and no way to find out if it was a prank or not. Though as much as the young Malfoy wanted it to be a joke, he doubted it because of the very-real Ministry of Magic seal stamped on the parchment.

Tomorrow, he was to meet someone at the Leaky Cauldron, who would be his guide to the muggle world… for the first day at least. The wizard would help him convert his money, buy normal muggle clothes, and rent a flat where he would be staying for a year. Draco was told not to bring anything except the key to his Gringott's vault, and that whoever it was he was meeting would know if he went back to Malfoy Manor to pick up his wand later on, or if he called a house elf to his new home. So he was stuck leaving all of his magical possessions in his room, where they would remain, untouched, for an entire year.

Merlin, this was going to be hell.

==.===.==.===.==

_To… The Journal. _

_I cannot believe that I, Draco Malfoy, am writing in a __journal __of all things. And it's not even Slytherin colors! It's a bloody dull brown notebook labeled as a journal! Honestly, people these days, forcing me to write down stuff every day in a bloody book about how I can't use magic for an entire year. _

_And let me tell you, stupid journal, that it SUCKS to not be able to use magic. I actually have to get up to go get a drink or snack, because I can't summon it myself or ask a house elf to get it for me. And I can't use magic to cook my food, and this 'microwave' thing takes forever to heat up stuff! And you know what especially sucks about living as a muggle, besides the lack of magic? There's no butterbeer. Or licorice wands. Or pumpkin pasties. Or, hell, even those annoying chocolate frogs!_

_But it's only the end of day one, which went by pretty fast, considering all I did was shop for clothes and food so I can blend in with the muggles. I figure that if muggles can live their whole life without magic, I can survive a year without magic…_

_Yeah, like hell I am. _

_But maybe I'll be able to buy myself a pet snake or something to keep some company. After all, I'm a Malfoy, and whether or not I'm in the muggle world, I'm still rich. I can afford a snake. Hell, I could buy a whole army of snakes, and train them to attack any muggles I don't like…._

_Like the lady who owns this place. Merlin, she's so damn annoying. Constantly asking me if I'd like anything, or if I want to know where a store is. Honestly, if I needed something, I'd ask! But NOOO…_

_Well, I'm off to bed. It is well after 1 in the morning, you know. And before you say anything (not like you can, since you're a bloody journal), I'm not going to sleep angry. I'm going to stay awake and plot my revenge against the annoying lady, and the army of snakes I'm going to buy will be there, too. _

_I'll write something in here once something relatively exciting happens. _

_-Draco_

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Future chapters are probably mainly going to be journal entries, though some are going to be half/half. As for lengths of chapters, it varies from person to person, and the stuff I have them encounter.**

**Every chapter is a different character, though some will most likely to be repeated. If you wish to see a chapter with a character or two in particular, review and say so! Even if you don't want to see anyone, review anyway, please! Thank you! **

**Also, to any Bleach fans out there, I'm writing another version of this called 365 Days: Bleach. Basically, the Shinigami and Arrancar/Espada have to live in the real world as humans for a year! Oh noes! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, please review! **


End file.
